


KALOPSIA

by stolencuriosity



Series: Aeternum [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also Jung Hoseok is a king, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, BTS is good, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Dark Magic, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Characters, Historical Fantasy, I Don't Even Know, I love me some Yoonminseok, I mean so is Changkyun, King Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, King Min Yoongi | Suga, Lesbian Characters, Light Angst, Look its fantasy, Lots of it, M/M, Magic, Maybe Minor Character Death, Monsta X is evil, Multi, Nerd Kim Namjoon | RM, Nightmares, Occasional filth, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Prince Park Jimin (BTS), Quite Literally, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Stray kids are Nice guys, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, This is my first proper fan fiction help, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, and Bang Chan might be too, jimin is on the run, knack my pity pack, magical medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolencuriosity/pseuds/stolencuriosity
Summary: A person's blood, the very essence that fuels their life, does not feel right to be in another's possession. In fact, it made the one possessing it feel like their mind was caving in. Too many emotions allowed that feeling.Sadness.Horror.And guilt."Please don't leave me here alone."





	KALOPSIA

_There was screaming._

_Screaming._

_Familiar screaming._

_And then there was eerie silence._

_Park Jimin then realized whom the screaming belonged to and never had he jumped up so quickly from his bed, sprinting towards the grand mahogany door. His small hands stretched towards the shiny golden handle before he had even arrived at his destination. And yet_

_Yet it took so long to release the barrier from its clutches of the lock, too many moments of fumbling around and distressed actions. Why didn't he just focus?_

_Then there was the hallway shrouded in darkness, and perhaps the young princes thoughts were as well. Her door was to the right, he knew deep down that it was to the right._

_Despite his clouded senses, he ran towards the right, his chest heaving as he arrived at the intended spot._

_Glass floral pattern littered the large door. The pretty pink roses prided themselves on their lack of transparency. The lack of transparency that never allowed the full truth to pass through and instead it allowed lies to flourish in every corner of the castle. Their beauty, though, reminded the boy of his sister whom of which lived most of her life on the other side of this very door._

_He brought his small fist upwards and gave several knocks._

_No response._

_Again, the knocks echoed through the deserted hallway and then came_

_No response._

_"Chaeyoung!" Shouted the boy ,who so seemingly forgot that it was the dead of night._

_Much to his demise there was no response once again._

_Fed up with the silence and maybe his foolish mind games, he grasped the door knob that as located too close to the doorframe and turned it ever so slowly, carefully moving it one centimeter at a time._

_His dilated pupils were not ready to meet the bright light that shone aggressively from the crystal chandelier, so as would any other, he flinched._

_After the dark brown eyes adjusted to the light, footsteps sounded throughout the large space._

_Where is she?_

_Her bed was empty, yet the sheets were messy. Had she been about not long ago?_

_"Chaeyoung, where are you?" He questioned louder than most would deem appropriate for this hour of night._

_No damn response._

_Footsteps quickened, his pace became frantic. Anxiousness increased by the second as she was nowhere to be seen._

_That was until the boy entered the beautiful girls bathroom and a gasp fell through his plump peach lips._

_There lay Park Chaeyoung on the stone cold white tiles of her bathroom, drowned in a pool of her own blood with a large gash upon the base of her neck. Splatters of red littered the off-white walls of the space and at that moment reality hit Jimin._

_The prince who believed he was brave harshly threw himself to the ground. He hurriedly made his way over to his older sister, his twin who lay there silent._

_Jimin tried so desperately to hold onto the hope that she may still be alive although it was known that the princess held no chance at survival. For as she was long gone and had been for at least a few minutes or so._

_A quiet sobbing noise was the only sound to be heard in that space then, coming from the body hunched over the lifeless one. The body's tears dropped into the dark red substance making it  litter his hands._

_A person's blood, the very essence that fuels their life, does not feel right to be in another's possession. In fact, it made the one possessing it feel like their mind was caving in. Too many emotions allowed that feeling._

_Sadness._

_Horror._

_And guilt._

_"Please don't leave me here alone."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [Saintables](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintables/pseuds/saintables)


End file.
